A Whole New Feeling
by kelbobs15
Summary: Sam returns to the station and tries to forget about everything that's happened but she still has feelings for Phil. She soon embarks on a whole new relationship that will shake the whole of Sunhill
1. Chapter 1

This will start off as Jo and Sam but it will be eventually Sam and Phil. Please RR and I will try to continue with this. PS Sorry 4 writing this and not finishing my others yet lol. Luv KellyxXx

Leaving the Past in the Past

DI Sam Nixon drove her car to Sunhill Police Station. 'New year, new start.' She thought. Everything that had happened the previous year was forgotten, especially Stuart Turner. She also wanted to forget about her brief romance with Phil Hunter. He had told her that he loved her, she felt the same way but she knew that she wouldn't cope if he ever hurt her. But she also couldn't deny her feelings she still had for him.

She made her way up to CID and to Jack Meadows' office. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Called Jack's voice. When he saw Sam his face broke into a smile. He stood up and walked over to hug her. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm o.k thanks, what happened to Neil anyway?" Sam asked.

"He was given a DCI job at MIT."

"Why me though?"

"Well, you've been a DI before, you know the station and I trust you."

In the office Jack informed Sam of what had been happening during her break. "...Oh yes and Jo's back from Manchester." Said Jack.

"Really, I'll speak to her later, what about Stuart?" Sam asked.

"He's still here but I've told him to leave you alone otherwise I'll get him transferred."

"Why couldn't you just do that straight away?" Jack laughed.

"You ready to face everyone." Sam nodded, hiding the fact that she was scared of facing Phil again. She didn't want to see his hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Talks

Jack walked into CID first to introduce. "Right everyone I've got a bit of an announcement... I would like to welcome back a good friend and our new DI... Samantha Nixon." He announced. Phil's face dropped and so did Stuart's but Jo's face lit up. Jo had always had feelings for Sam ever since she met her. Even when they had that falling out, maybe it was a way of holding back her feelings.

Sam saw her and smiled. "Hi! How've you been, I've not spoken to you for ages!" She exclaimed.

"I know, why didn't you call?" Jo asked.

"I'm sorry I've just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Phil by any chance."

"He told you then."

"Yeah, why did you end it, I thought you were mad about him."

"I was, I mean am, I mean... Look I can't explain now I'll talk to you later."

"Lets go for a drink 2nite and you can talk then."

"Yeah, thanks Jo."

"No probs babe." Jo gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek sending a shiver up both their spines. 'That was strange.' Sam thought.

Later that night Sam had told Jo everything about Stuart and the baby. "That tosser, and to think I was actually nice to him." Jo laughed.

"Yeah that was the start for me and Phil... Well a few weeks later me and Phil were sent to Romania and when we we're shot at we ended up in a BnB and one thing led to another." Sam explained.

"Why did you end it?"

"I realized I couldn't lose as a friend and I didn't trust him."

"Do you love him?" Sam nodded.

A few drinks later the rest of CID, including Phil, arrived at the pub. Phil noticed Sam and tried to hide the fact that he was so hurt he hadn't slept with anyone since Sam by flirting with the barmaid. She responded by flirting back. Sam tried to continue her conversation with Jo. But when the barmaid finished her shift and Phil took her home with him, Sam then stormed out of the pub in tears. Jo soon followed.

"Sam... Sam honey, stop!" Jo exclaimed. Sam stopped and threw her arms around Jo's waist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you." She sobbed.

"It's o.k, you can dump on me all you want, he can be such a little prick, making you jealous, he's such a little boy sometimes." Jo soothed.

"I know I shouldn't be jealous cos I ended it but I can't help it." Jo took Sam's hand and began to pull her away from the pub. "Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Come on, I'm taking you clubbing." Jo said. Sam started laughing but followed Jo.

So wat u all think let me and review PLEZZZ! Luv KellyxXx


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Desires Revealed

Jo had tried everything in her mind to cheer up Sam, but nothing worked until she'd had about ten drinks. "Jo, you want to know a secret you're my best friend in the whole world." Sam slurred. "You want to know a secret, I think you're a little bit drunk." Jo laughed. "No, I'm not drunk honestly, I'm serious you are my best friend... Ooooo I like this song come and dance with me Jo." Sam dragged Jo off her chair and over to the dance.

Jo and Sam were soon joined by two men who clearly wanted to take advantage. Jo whispered something to them and they backed away instantly throwing the two women dirty looks. "What did you say to them?" Sam asked. "Nothing... Honestly." Jo replied when she saw Sam giving her a hard stare. "Tell me what you said." "No it doesn't matter." "Yes it does." "O.k I told them that we were lovers." Jo waited for the shocked reaction but instead Sam just started giggling. She was silenced when she heard Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time.

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after  
Sometimes you picture me  
Im walking too far ahead  
Youre calling to me, I cant hear  
What youve said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

Sam's eyes began to fill with tears. "This is the song me and Phil first danced to." She sobbed. Jo put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come on hun, the Sam i know wouldn't cry because of this, this is the drunk Sam crying... Sam you wanna dance?" Jo asked. "O.k." Jo put her arms around Sam's shoulders and Sam wrapped her arms around Jo's waist as the song continued to play.

If youre lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you Ill be waiting  
Time after time If youre lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you Ill be waiting  
Time after time After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows youre wondering  
If Im ok  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time If youre lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you Ill be waiting  
Time after time You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds If youre lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you Ill be waiting  
Time after time If youre lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you Ill be waiting  
Time after time Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

Jo stroked Sam's hair. Why did she love someone who didn't love her back? It was so crazy. She had always tried to deny her feelings but realized she couldn't anymore. She had to leave her thoughts when Sam lost her balance and collapsed in Jo's arms moaning. "Come on, I better get you home." Jo sighed. Jo supported Sam out of the club and into a taxi.

At Sam's house Sam was leaning over the toilet and vomiting everywhere because her aim wasn't too good. Jo stroked Sam's back and held back her hair. "I'm so sorry Jo." Sam sobbed. "It's o.k, don't apologise." Jo soothed. "I feel so stupid... I'm sorry." "Stop apologising otherwise I'll slap you." Sam laughed before making an attempt at standing up and going to wipe her mouth and brush her teeth.

Jo supported Sam to her bedroom and pulled the sheets back for her. Sam didn't bother about her clothes and climbed in. "O.k I'm gonna stay here tonight just to makesure you're o.k." Said Jo. "Thank you Jo." Said Sam. "No problem... Night I'll see you in morning." "Night... Jo, will you stay here with me for a little while?" Jo suddenly became nervous. "O.k." Jo sat down next to Sam and wrapped her arm around her. "Jo, are you still with Tess?" Sam asked curiously. "No before the undercover case we broke up." Jo admitted. "I'm sorry." "Wern't your fault was it... You and me are a right pair aren't we." "I think we should avoid all relationships from now on." Jo laughed she looked at Sam who stared back. Sam moved her head closer to Jo's and kissed her lips softly. Jo kissed her back for a while before pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Are you sure about this?" Jo asked. "Yes I'm positive." Jo kissed Sam again and this time neither pulled away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeh I know this was kinda cheesy... But let me know what you think and I'll try 2 improve lol. Luv KellyxXx


	4. Chapter 4

Romantic Encounter

Jo pushed Sam back on the bed, still kissing her. Sam began to undo the buttons on Jo's shirt and threw it to the floor, but she was beginning to panic when Jo started on her clothes. "I'm sorry... I've never..." sam stuttered.

"Never slept with another woman... Don't worry about it, just follow your feelings." Jo said softly. That was exactly what Sam did.

After they had both climaxed, they were both slightly out of breath. "New experience." Jo smiled.

"Oh yes." Sam sighed.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that for."

"Me too." Sam kissed Jo, she wrapped her arms around her waist, rested her head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Sorry it's short and probably the worst chapter ever! Lol! Thanx 2 every1 who's reviewed. Luv KellyxXx


	5. Chapter 5

sorry about the last chapter bein crap, i was very tired and moody so hopefully this chapter is better. Don't worry Huxon fans not the end for Sam and Phil. Plez review and I'll keep adding. Luv kellyxXx

Secrets Within Work

Jo wake up the next morning with her arms around Sam. She stroked her arm gently and woke her up. Sam looked up at her and smiled. "Morning." She yawned.

"Good morning... Last night was pretty wild wasn't it." Said Jo.

"Yeah it was."

"What do you want to do about it... Do you wanna pretend it never happened or..." Sam silenced her with a kiss.

"What does that tell you?" They continued to kiss but more passionately.

A few hours later in CID Jo and Sam kept giving each other flirty looks. Jo got up from her desk, as she walked past Sam brushed her hand across her back. Sam smiled at Jo who used her finger to indicate tjhats he wanted Sam to follow her. Sam grinned and got up too but as she did she was stopped by Phil.

"Sam, I wanna say I'm sorry about last night, that barmaid she meant nothing to me, if I upset you I'm sorry." Phil apologised.

"You didn't upset me, why should it have?" Sam asked coldly.

"Well I'm sorry, I want you to know I still love you and I want us to get back together." Phil whispered to makesure no one else in CID heard.

"Phil, I really care about you, but it's like I said when we finished I don't want to lose you as a mate... And last night made me realise that I cannot trust you in a relationship, I can't be hurt by you again, I'm sorry." Sam walked away from Phil her heart still doing backflips inside. That's how he made her feel, no matter what he said. But it was different with Jo, something else she had never felt before, she wanted to feel it more and more. but she didn't know which was stronger, her relationship with Jo or her relationship with Phil.

Sam walked downstairs until Jo grabbed her hands and pulled her under the stairs to join her. "Oh very suttle DC Masters." She laughed. Jo kissed her until Sam pulled away.

"What's up?" Jo asked.

"Phil." Sam replied.

"What's he done?"

"He's making me feel guilty about everything."

"Do you wanna tell him about us?"

"Not yet, lets leave the dust to settle for a while, cos I know as soon as we tell him it'll be round the station."

"O.k, we'll leave it for a while... But for now you and I better find a room somewhere." Sam laughed and followed Jo down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Caught Out

After a few weeks Jo and Sam were still going strong and nobody still had a clue about them. Everyone just assumed they were just good friends. But if anyone stopped to notice the many times Jo and Sam wandered off somewhere together and returned completely flustered they may have realised that their relationship had gradually grown.

Sam called Jo into her office and as soon as the door was closed they were melting into each others kiss. "I've missed you." Sam whispered.

"You saw me two hours." Jo laughed.

"Yes and it was a very long two hours." Both started laughing before kissing again.

"Do you wanna come to mine tonight?" Sam asked.

"I was there last night and the night before." Said Jo.

"You're not complaining are you?"

"Not at all but I will need to go home and get some more clothes."

"Awww! I don't no how long I'll be able to wait for." They kissed again but more passionately. Jo moved her hands up Sam's jumper and pushed her on to the desk. They only pulled away when they heard the door handle being pushed down.

Stuart opened the door and stared at Jo and Sam suspiciously. "Yes Stuart?" Sam asked.

"The robbery reports you asked for earlier." Said Stuart.

"Thankyou and next time please knock me and Jo could've been talking about something important." Stuart left the room and Jo and Sam burst out laughin. "You're so mean... I'll see you later." Jo gave Sam one last kiss before leaving the room.

Later that night Sam and Jo sat on the sofa with Sam's duvet wrapped around them both whilst the watched a dvd. "I'm gonna go and check on dinner." Sam said holding Jo's knee while she got up. She went into the kitchen lit a few candles and set the table when she heard the doorbell ring. "Jo will you get that for me." She called. Jo got up and answered the front door. There Phil stood in the doorway.

"Jo what are you doing here?" Phil asked. Jo didn't answer.

"Jo babe who is it?" Sam asked.

"Babe." Phil said, puzzled. Sam walked in and her face dropped when she saw Phil. Phil looked into the kitchen and suddenly realised what was going on."

"Oh, I see." He whispered before leaving Jo and Sam feeling slightly guilty that he found out this way.


	7. Chapter 7

Masked Men

Sam sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. Jo sat down next to her. "He had to find out at some point." Said Jo.

"I know but I didn't want him to find out this way." Lisa sobbed.

"If he didn't find out now, would you have told him later?"

"Yeah of course." Jo gave her a sharp look.

"Don't you turn against me too." Said Sam.

"I'm not turning against you I just don't think you would've told him, I don't think you had any intention of telling anyone." Jo explained.

"Jo..." Sam was cut off when she heard the door bell again.

"I better get that." Sam sighed.

"Sam leave it we need to talk about this now." Jo snapped. Sam stood up and left Jo once again confused about her. Sam opened the door to be staring three men with scream masks on their faces and guns in their hands. She went to slam the door when they forced it open. "Jo!" She screamed.

Jo ran into the hall to notice one of the men holding a gun to Sam's head. "Jo." Sam whimpered.

"Come any closer and she dies." The man said as the other two moved towards Jo. They wrapped tape around her mouth and arms before passing it to the man holding Sam. Will anybody save the terrified women?

Dundundun... lol. Anyways hope u enjoying plez review!!! Luv KellyxXx PS Sorry it's short


	8. Chapter 8

Danger

The three men pushed Sam and Jo into the living room and on the sofa. Jo held Sam's shaking hands. "Right we're gonna take your gags off, either of you's scream, you're both dead." Said the first man, who seemed to be the leader. The gags were removed.

"What do you want from us, do you want money? What?" Sam asked nervously.

"Quiet DS Nixon."

"How do you know my name?"

"Think back to last year, does the name Alan Kennedy ring any bells to you?"

"Yeah, he was charged last year for abduction and attempted murder." The man removed his mask.

"Tom... Kennedy's brother?" Sam asked. The man smiled.

"Correct DS Nixon." Said Tom.

"Who are the other two?"

"My cousins, Daniel and Mathew." The other two removed their masks, they couldn't be older than 20.

"Why are you doing this Tom?" Sam asked.

"I want vengeance."

"So do your brothers victims."

A few streets away Phil sat in his car, distraught by what he saw. He didn't even know Sam was bisexual, she never said anything about her relationships except when she was with Stuart. He didn't know she had feelings for Jo, in fact it was only months ago that she nearly told him that she loved him. How can she move on so quickly? He would understand if it was just a one night stand and Jo was male. Maybe he should go back and ask her how she felt and tell her yet again how he felt.

Back at the house Sam and Jo were lay on the couch trying to comfort each other when the door bell rang again. Tom looked out the window and saw Phil while Daniel and Mathew gagged Jo and Sam again. "Oh there's a bloke here for you... Maybe we should give him a bit of a surprise." Tom laughed. He went to the front door and opened it. Phil looked in but no one was there. Tom was hidden behind the door. Tom closed the door quietly and creeped up behind Phil. He lifted his gun and smacked Phil across the head. Phil fell on the floor and into unconciousness. "Oooo! That's gonna hurt later." Said Tom.

Tom dragged Phil to join Sam and Jo on the sofa. "Phil!" Sam gasped. She shook him violently. He stirred.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well let me explain, this little slut put my brother away when all he did was love her and now she and you 2 are going to die but not pleasantly... You decide how much time u have left... Lets start with the brunette shall we." Tom said looking at Jo.

"No!" Sam gasped.

"Don't worry you'll see her again... In hell maybe." Tom took Jo out the room and closed the door behind them.

So wat u think? Like it? Hate it? Completely confused?? Let me no... And yes I am aware that I called Sam Lisa!! Lol sowwy!! Luv KellyxXx


	9. Chapter 9

Hide and Seek

After a few minutes Tom returned with blood on his hands, Sam closed her eyes in despair. Tom saw her. "You'll get over it." He said bluntly. Sam let her tears fall, Phil held her.

"I have an idea... Lets play a game." Tom said with an evil grin. "If we win, we kill you straight away. But, if you win, you give yourself an extra half an hour... Now for a game... Lets play hide and seek and your boyfriend here can be the seeker."

Daniel and Mathew lifted Phil to his feet so he was facing Tom. " Let me explain the rules, we've hidden something you've lost in this house... You have three guesses at where this thing is, you can use any of those guesses to ask one question that I can only answer yes or no to... Understand so far?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Phil agreed.

"Good if you don't find what you've lost, you're both dead, starting with her." Mathew and Daniel grabbed Sam and put a gun to her head.

"So are you ready for a clue?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Said Phil.

"Look for red." That could've been in any room of the house. "Do have any questions?"

"Yes. Is the thing I'm looking for downstairs?" Phil asked remembering what Tom said.

"Yes." Tom replied.

Phil began wandering about the whole of downstairs. He went into the dining room where he found a red cabinet. He opened the doors but there was nothing inside. Tom closed the doors. "One more guess left, use it wisely." He sneered.

Phil went into the kitchen. He looked around if he didn't find something he'd lost then both he and Sam will die. He didn't even know what he was looking for. The only clue he had 'look for red'. That gave him nothing. There wasn't anything in the kitchen that was red, or was there? Phil looked on the floor and saw blood coming from underneath the cupboard door. He walked over to the cupboard and very slowly turned the door knob.

As the door swung open, Phil saw a gagged and blood soaked Jo. She was crying just as much as Sam. She had a stab wound on her leg. "Jo!" Sam cried rushing over to her and kissing her head. "It's ok babe." She sobbed. Tom laughed and turned to Phil.

"Your not as thick as you look are you? You've got another half an hour."

**_ooooooo! R u intrigued! Sorry thats my new along wiv passionate and fair enough anyways getting off topic there lol sorry. Hope u enjoy, merry xmas eve every1! Luv KellyxXx_**


	10. Chapter 10

Escape

They were all taken back to the living room, but just before Phil grabbed a pair of scissors and put them down the back of his trousers. Phil sat down next to Sam and passed her the scissors before Tom or the other two noticed. Jo also noticed this. Sam held Phil's hand and began cutting at the tape.

After a while Sam had got through most of the tape but when he was free they couldn't do anything because the men were still in the room. So instead Phil began cutting at the tape on Sam's wrists pretending he wasn't free. "Five minutes left count them down." Tom sneered. Phil began to cut faster until they were both free but how could they get Jo free without arousing suspicion.

"Times up... Lets start with DS Nixon shall we." Said Tom. Daniel and Mathew lifted up Sam up and walked over to Tom who was holding a knife. Sam shook with nerves but knew what she had to do. She separated her hands and banged the two men's heads together. While she did that Phil stood up and punched Tom. "Sam run!" He yelled.

"What about Jo?" She asked running to Jo's side.

"I'll get her just go." Phil picked up Jo and ran upstairs while the men tried to pick themselves up.

Phil ran across the landing until he saw a cupboard he put jo on the top shelf and hid behind the coats. He heard someone run up the stairs but he and Jo kept totally silent, until he heard the feet run downtairs. "I can't find them they must've jumped out the window." Said Mathews voice.

"Well what you waiting for go after them."

Jo could feel the shelf snapping. "Phil." She whispered.

"Shut up." Phil hissed.

"Phil, I don't think this shelf can hold meeeeee!" The shelf snapped and Jo went crashing down on top of Phil as they rolled out of the cupboard in pain. "Phil are you ok?" Jo asked.

"Not really... You landed on my crotch!" Phil whined.

"I'm sorry!" Tom soon noticed them and went running up the stairs.

Phil picked Jo back up and ran into the bedroom. "What we doing now?" Jo asked as Phil put her down on the bed and moved over to the window.

"We're getting out." Phil replied.

"Oh no we're not jumping are we?"

"Yep." He grabbed some pillows and pushed Jo over to the window.

"It's alright I'm jumping with you it'll be fine." As Tom burst into the bedroom both Phil and Jo jumped.

They landed on a heap on the floor. Phil hovered over Jo as they both moaned in pain. They saw Tom looking out the window they got up and supported each other to the front garden where Sam was stood with Jack and several armed officers. As soon as Sam saw Jo she ran over to her and kissed her.

"Thank god you're ok! I love you!" Sam exclaimed.

"I love you too." Jo replied. They kissed again. Sam opened her mouth and let in Jo's tongue. It was the most passionate yet tender kiss they had ever experienced.

Jack coughed and the two women pulled apart, realizing that he and all the constables were staring at them. "Maybe you should all get into ambulance now." Said Jack. Jo and Phil were helped into the ambulance but sam stopped Phil and hugged him. "Thankyou... Thankyou for everything... For saving Jo and untying us." She said.

"It's no problem... Anyway we better get going." Phil said.

"Yeah." They both climbed into the ambulance and to safety.

**_So wat u all think let me no. Luv KellyxXx_**


	11. Chapter 11

Robberies

A week later Phil, Sam and Jo returned to work and the whole of the station knew about Sam and Jo. Everywhere they walked they heard their names being said. But they kept their heads high and their hands tight around each other. They walked into CID to be met by several pairs of eyes. Sam walked into her office and Jo went over to her desk.

Soon after Phil walked over to Jo's desk. "Now that they were safe he wanted answers from them both.

"So how long have you and Sam been... You know?" He asked.

"What sleeping together?... A few weeks." Jo replied.

"Didn't either of you think about me in this situation and think how I must feel about it." Jo stared at him.

"What goes on between me and Sam has nothing to do with, yet your always on her mind. You just can't stand the fact that Sam would prefer another woman over you." She snapped. Phil was about to reply when they were approached by Honey Harman and Will Fletcher.

"Sarge we've had three armed robberies within three weeks and inspector Gold told to bring it to CID you interested?" Honey asked.

"Yeah definately give us the details." Phil replied.

"Well it started on the 27th of December at the bank on Ashworth Street then they moved east to the Bank on Chester Road on the 3rd January and the 10th Bucking Lane. We've got a theory that they may target the bank on Westword Street today." Will explained.

"We'll clear it with the DI and DCI and you call SO19 to back us up and we'll meet you and Inspector Gold down there."

Phil asked Sam to go Jack's office while he and Jo explained what was going on with the robberies.

"O.k so I'll go into the bank pretending to be a customer and I'll warn the manager." Said Sam.

"O.k Sam have you got your earpiece?" Jack asked.

"No, I'll just go and get it."

"Alright you two get your's and lets get down there."


	12. Chapter 12

Accidents

Sam was stood inside the bank bank hidden behind the counter waiting for the robbers to arrive, Phil and Jo were waiting in a CID car a few streets away and Jack and Gina were in the building across the street from the bank waiting for Sam to give the order. "Sam any sign of them yet?" Jack asked through the radio.

"No not yet guv." Sam replied.

"Phil, Jo what about you?"

"Nothing... Guv I'm getting the feeling that they're not gonna show up." Jo said.

"They'll show."

Meanwhile in the CID car Phil again questionned Jo about Sam. "What did you mean before I can't stand the fact that Sam chose a woman over me?" he asked her.

"Exactly how it came out Phil." Jo said coldly.

"That is not true! I..."

"I hope you's two aren't arguing." Jack's voice came through the radio.

"I'm not, Phil is... Anyway how did you know?" Jo asked.

"I can see you through the window."

The doors of the bank swung open and a man came bursting in with a gun in one hand and a bag in the other. "Nobody move! I want everyone's purses and wallets in the bag!" He shouted before moving his way over to the counter. Sam began to rise slowly. "All units go go go!" She said into her earpiece.

"DI Nixon Sunhill CID stop!" She exclaimed coming over the desk. The man began to run and Sam gave chase.

He ran outside but SO19 were nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is SO19?!" She shouted down her earpiece.

"Sorry guv... They said they were on the way." Said Honey's voice.

"I don't believe this!"

"Sam just stop now, he's got a gun I don't want you getting hurt." Jack said.

"No chance guv."

"Sam! Sam! Shit!"

Sam ran through the streets before realising they were heading towards Jo and Phil. "Jo, Phil he's coming your way!" She exclaimed. Phil and Jo got out the car still arguing. "The thing is Jo you got with Sam when she still had feelings for me, you took advantage of her!" He yelled.

"I took advantage?! Your the one who slept with her in Romania when you's were almost killed!"

"That was different! We both wanted it to happen!"

"Yeah and we both wanted it to happen! It's not different at all! What you can't stand is that Sam loves someone else!"

Sam was still chasing the man. He ran across the road and she followed. When she was in the middle of the road a car came racing down the street but before she could move away it had hit her and sent her flying into the air. "SAM!" Phil and Jo yelled. The man opened the car door and climbed in before speeding off down the road.

Jo and Phil ran over to unconcious Sam and were soon joined by Jack and Gina. "Are you two happy now?! Instead of looking out for your colleague you had to argue and not concentrate on the job! You both say you love her, you should've protected her and done your job!" Jack shouted. Both Jo and Phil looked at Sam ashamedly, if she didn't pull through, their argument could be taken out of their hands.

**_So wat u all think? Let me know. Luv KellyxXx_**


	13. Chapter 13

Hoping

The paramedics rushed Sam through the hospital doors. She had an oxygen mask over her face and blood was still pouring from her head.They were soon followed by Gina, Jack, Phil and Jo. They watched as Sam was taken into theatre and sat down as they waited for news from the doctor.

An hour later they were aproached by a female doctor. "Are you Samantha's family?" She asked.

"Err no... The only family we know of is her daughter and she's up north... We're her colleagues." Jack explained.

"I'm DR Mckenzie... As you know Samantha lost a lot of blood when she came in."

"She's gonna be ok right?... She's got no concussion or anything has she?"

"No... But the next 24 hours will be critical... We found a bleed in her stomach."

Jo's hands fell into her head. "Can we see her?" Gina asked.

"Yes but I'd prefer if it was just one at a time." Said DR Mckenzie.

"I'll go first." Phil said selfishly.

"Why you?" Jo asked.

"Cos I'm closer to her."

"I'm her girlfriend!"

"Is that what you're calling her now?"

"What is your problem? Are you homphobic? Or can't you stand Sam being with someone else?!"

"Gina why don't you go in first, these 2 clearly can't be adults." Said Jack. Gina left them all and went into Sam's hospital room.

Gina saw Sam in the hospital bed attached to machines. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Gina. "What happened?" She asked.

"You got hit by a car and you've got a bleed in your stomach... But dont worry the doctors are doing everything they can." Gina added seeing Sam's worried look.

"Where's Jo and Phil?"

"Outside, they couldn't be mature."

"Sounds like them." They both laughed.

After a few minutes Gina had moved to sit next Sam. She held Sam's hand in hers, secretly feeling totally scared for Sam. Suddenly Sam took her hand away and clutched her stomach. She yelled out in pain. "Sam..." Gina said faintly.

"Something's not right." She gasped. Sam tried to move before she collapsed and the machines started beeping out of control. "Someone help!" Gina called. DR Mackenzie and some nurses came running in.

"She's gone into VF!" DR Mackenzie shouted. A nurse brought in a defibrlator. Phil, Jo and Jack came rushing in the room. Jack pulled Gina back and held her in his arms as they all prayed that she would pull through. DR Mckenzie and the nurses tried to resuscitate Sam a few times before a nurse said to DR Mckenzie: "Do you want me to stop?"

**_Dundundun!! Now u will have 2 wait! Mwuhahahahaha! Sorry I'm hyper blame my friends, it's their fault! Review pwetty pweasse! Luv KellyxXx PS Vicki (aka Torajack) told that the resuscitating machines were called defibrlators, damn her cleverness!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Decision Time

"Do you want me to stop." The nurse asked again. DR Mckenzie looked over at heartbroken Phil and Jo. "A few more times." She replied. But each time they tried it didn't work. Dr Mckenzie began to give up hope and said: "Last try." Phil, Jo, Gina and Jack crossed their fingers. DR Mckenzie shocked Sam once more and this time her heart started again. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

They police officers had to wait in the reception again as Sam was taken back to theatre. "Do you reckon she'll pull through?" Phil asked.

"I don't know Phil, I really don't." Jack replied.

"She's a fighter, she won't give up without a fight." Said Gina. Jack looked at Jo, she was sat with her head in her hands in complete silence.

"Jo, you haven't said anything are you ok?" Jack asked. When she didn't reply Jack put a hand on her shoulder but she got up and walked away down the corridor.

"I'll go after her." Gina said following her.

She reached the female toilets and walked inside. Only one of the cubicle doors was shut, she looked underneath the door and saw Jo sat on the floor. She knocked on the door. "Jo darling, now isn't the time to play heartbroken schoolgirl." She said.  
"Leave me alone Gina." Jo sobbed.

"Come on, Sam doesn't need this right now, she needs you to be there for her."

"She has Phil."  
"Is this what this is all about? Sam loves you, Phil is just jealous cos he's not with Sam. When she was with Stuart, Phil make his jealousy so clear."

"But Stuart's a complete prick."

"Not the point, the point is Phil can't accept the fact that he and Sam are over... Now come on, Sam needs you to be strong for her, if you don't no one will." Jo took a while, but eventually she opened the cubicle door. She immediately fell into Gina's arms.

Gina and Jo soon returned to the waiting room. Jack opened his arms and pulled Jo into a hug. Phil shook his head. They all sat down again still waiting for news on Sam.

A few hours later they were all drifting off, Jo had fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder and Phil had rolled off the chairs and was now asleep on the floor. Only Jack and Gina were concious but they too were falling fast. "They don't understand do they? How much they're hurting Sam, one of them needs to let her go before she leaves them both. She won't put up with their fighting for much longer." Gina explained.

"I suppose love can do a lot to you, can make the stongest people seem weak." Said Jack. Their conversation ended when they were approached by DR Mckenzie.

Jack and Gina woke up Jo and Phil. "How is she?" Jack asked.

"She's fine, she's awake if you want to go and see her."

"Oh thank god." Gina sighed. They all rushed into Sam's room. Jo and Phil instantly ran over to hug and kiss her Phil first then Jo.

"God you scared us so much then babe!" Jo exclaimed she gave Sam another tender kiss. Jack and Gina walked over to her and hugged her.

"Right Sam, you concentrate on getting better and we'll concentrate on finding the person who hit you." Said Jack.

"Yeah we'll catch the bastard." Gina added. Everyone laughed.

"Right we better go now, get well soon Sam." Jack said before he and Gina kissed her and left the room.

When they were gone Jo and Sam started an instant chat making Phil feel a bit left out. That was when he realised that Sam loved someone else and it was over between them. This revelation broke his heart. "Well... You two probably have a lot to talk about so I better go." He said softly.

"No Phil, you don't have to." Said Sam.

"Yeah, I do... Take care Sam." Phil left the room and Sam and Jo to talk.

After a few minutes Jo realised that Sam was miserable. "What's wrong babe?" Jo asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Sam replied.

"Is it Phil?" Sam didn't need to reply the look on her face told Jo the answer.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"More than me." Again Sam didn't reply but her face told Jo the answer.

"I think I better go." Jo choked.

"No! Don't go!" Sam sobbed. Jo gripped Sam's cheeks.

"I love you Sam. But I can't be with someone if they love someone else."

"I love you."

"But you love Phil more... I will always be here for you, I'll always love you and I'll always be your friend... I promise." At this point both women were in tears, Jo gave Sam one last kiss before letting her go and leaving the room. Sam let herself breakdown as it seemed she was to face the future alone.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

**_Oh I'm tearing up! (sob). Sorry about the choice of song, I'm not sure if Goodbye My Lover was the right song for them. Anyways plez read and review even if u hated it! Luv KellyxXx PS Huxon chapter 2 come! _**


	15. Chapter 15

Lovers and Friends

Jo walked into the station to be greeted with the usual stares, yet she made her way up to CID. As soon as she saw Phil. He gave her the worst 'if looks could kill' look. She rolled her eyes at him, she really wasn't in the mood for his wind ups.

"So hows your girlfriend?" Phil asked Jo.

"Phil, don't start please." Jo whined.

"What's up, she kicked you out?"

"We've split up."

"I knew she wouldn't last long, we've all known all long that she's straight and cannot cope in a relationship with you." Phil surprised himself with his own spitefulness and jealousy. Jo had enough, she turned around and gave Phil a slap that sent him back a few steps.

"Actually Phil, I finished it!...I found out that she would never love me like she loves you! Do you have any idea how much that hurts!... I really wish that she didn't feel so strong about you cos you really don't deserve someone as good and wonderful as her." Jo sobeed before she walked away from Phil.

"Jo..." Phil whispered, but Jo had left CID soon followed by Jack and Phil was left to face the stares coming from CID. He couldn't help but feel so ashamed of himself.

Jack caught up to Jo and grabbed her hands to make her turn and face him. "Is it true?... You and Sam have split up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah... I love her so much guv!" Jo cried. Jack pulled her in for a comforting hug, he'd never seen this side of her, the weak, vulnerable, distraught side. He pulled Jo into his office for a drink.

He poured her a small glass of whisky and handed her a tissue. "How come you finished it if you loved?" Jack asked.

"I knew she wouldn't be happy, wondering what it'd be like if she was with Phil instead of me." Jo sobbed.

"If she got with Phil, maybe she'd feel the same about you."

"I can't live with myself knowing that she loves someone else more and I'm the only thing stopping her from being with that person."

"She chose you, she wanted to be with you."

"Maybe so, but I can't risk losing her completely... I've gone 2 years being her friend and keeping my feelings to myself."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"I know, but thats just the way it is."

A few hours later Phil turned up to see Sam. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Sam whispered.

"I heard about you and Jo."

"Come to gloat have you?"

"No, thats not why I'm here... I want to know if what you said was true."

"What?"

"That you love me." Sam nodded. Phil moved in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I can't do this... How do I know if I can trust you?"

"I don't know, but remember when we first got together and I told you that I loved you... I was prepared to take a risk with you, I still am... I can't say that it's all gonna work out and everything will be fine and dandy cos I know that it'll be complicated and difficult but I love you so much Sam that it's too strong not to work for."

Phil's moving words had brought Sam to tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Phil apologised. Sam let out a small laugh. "I'm crying cos I'm happy you idiot!" She cried. She threw her arms around his neck and brought him close to her. She pulled away and gave him a tender kiss.

Shortly after Sam and Phil's emotional embrace Jo turned. She saw Phil holding Sam's hand and instantly knew that they had got back together. She smiled at Sam. "So you guys are ..." She began.

"Yeah... I'm sorry things didn't work between us Jo." Sam said on the verge of tears again.

"Hey don't you be sorry, don't you be sorry about anything." Jo walked over to Sam and hugged her, stroking her hair ever so slightly. "Remember what I told you last night, I will always love you, I'll always be your friend and I'll always be here for you, nothing is ever gonna change that... O.k?"

"O.k." Jo kissed Sam's head before pulling away.

Phil stayed silent feeling slightly awkward. Jo walked over to Phil. "Look Jo I'm really sorry about before and what I said." Phil began.

"It's all forgotten mate as long as you forget about me slapping you." Jo grinned.

"Of course, I think I deserved it though... We're still mates aren't we?" Jo nodded and hugged Phil.

"But if you hurt her I swear I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you." They all laughed.

"I'll speak to you's later." Jo left the hospital room and Phil and Sam.

"No more messing around now right, we're gonna do this properly now." Said Sam.

"Yeah, of course babe... Speaking of doing it properly, I've been thinking." Phil began.

That's a first." Sam giggled. Phil sulked.

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Yes I do want to hear."

"What would you think if we moved in together?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a bit too soon."

"Not technically, we did the whole friends thing first and we dated for a few weeks before you dumped me... So wat do you say?"

"Yeah alright then." Sam and Phil kissed once more and looked forward to their future before them.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But, now, from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
A whole new world  
With new horizons to pursue  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

**_Another fic is done!! Sorry about the song, it just had 2 be put in sumwhere! Anyways hope u all enjoyed, thanx 2 every1 who read and reviewed. Luv KellyxXx_**


End file.
